City of Angels
by the.other.mirror
Summary: His is the story never told. Now, his story is revealed. Learn of his lover, his folly, and the greatest triumph of all time. On hiatus.
1. For the Love of Lucifer

I remember well the day the Creator threw Lucifer out of Heaven.

Into the deepest pits of this earth.

Into the unknown dimensions that only our Creator can navigate.

Into those places where demons resided, now Lucifer's servants.

Yes, I still call him Lucifer. I am one of the only ones. In fact, I may be the only one. While everyone tries to forget him, I can't help but remember.

Lucifer, the beautiful one who was my parabatai; a friend closer than a brother. Friends so close, we would die for each other. We were the perfect fighting team. He, with his quickness, his striking, while I protected him on all sides and made sure he would not get hurt. I hated seeing him hurt.

In hindsight, I think the Creator knew what was coming. That Lucifer was planning a rebellion. But the world was young, and the Creator needed an example; someone to show that no disobedience would be accepted.

In hindsight, I think Lucifer knew that too. That only encouraged him more.

It was a glorious morning, that first morning he told me. We were sitting side by side on the roof of the tallest tower in the Angel City. There is no fear of falling. We are angels. The sky blazed orange, yellow, red, with a tinge of pink, and the rising sun warmed our faces. Lucifer turned to me, his mouth in a slight frown. You see, while most angels are golden, Lucifer was dark. His black hair curled around his ears, his skin was in a deep tan and slightly sparkling, and his intoxicating, almond eyes were dark brown, almost black.

He was the most beautiful angel among us.

"Love," he said to me, "do you not think that the Creator is being unfair to us?"

"How so, love?" I asked, slightly confused. The Creator had been nothing but good to us.

"We are created in the Creator's image. Look at us, it is like looking in a mirror compared to the other beasts the walk the earth. We deserve more than the Creator is giving us," Lucifer spoke, not without anger. I was frightened at this anger, this dangerous want for more. I was perfectly content, but not Lucifer. "I think," and here he paused for a moment, "that we deserve our own land; our own kingdom. Are you with me, brother?" Now his eyes were full of a deep hatred I had never seen before on any angel, least of all Lucifer. Lucifer, the Creator's favorite angel.

I was caught off guard and nodded quickly. The hate dulled from his eyes and an intense adoration, tinged with satisfaction grew in them.

You see, even though the Creator said that all he created was good, he made a mistake in Lucifer and I. We loved each other as man loves woman. It was an abomination and we both knew it, yet when I would force myself to love the beautiful angel women that surrounded me, my mind would always return to Lucifer.

It would be the death of me yet.

It would be the source of my greatest folly and my greatest achievement.

***

Time passed. I do not know how much, for that is of no concern to angels, but time passed all the same.

And it was during that time that the Creator made man, Adam, and woman, Eve, and they lived in paradise, happy and uncaring. The only order the Creator had given them was that they prohibited from eating of the Tree of Knowledge. It is only the angels and the Creator who can eat of that tree.

It was then that Lucifer spoke to me of rebellion again.

The tree was large before us, a looming figure. We sat together under its forked branches, talking of many things and reveling in each other's presence.

"Love," Lucifer murmured, running his lips across mine, "Why can not Adam and Eve eat of the tree of wisdom? We do and we are not harmed." He demonstrated this by plucking the juicy red fruit and taking a bite. Sticky purple juice ran down his chin. Something sparked in his eyes and he lifted the fruit to my mouth. "Take some, love," he whispered.

I looked at the fruit, then at his lips stained purple-red, and finally at his eyes.

"No," I said, pushing his hand down. "Not today." The spark faded from Lucifer's eyes. I think he knew, even then.

"Raziel," he stated, coldly. My name in his mouth was like a slap. He rarely called me Raziel. "It is not fair that the Creator forbade Adam and Eve to eat of the tree. He created them like himself and like us! Look at me, Raziel. Look at me and tell me they weren't modeled after us!" His voice was pleading now and I looked at him. Indeed, the Creator had modeled man and woman after us and himself. Like he had once said, "like looking in a mirror."

I averted my eyes, however, when I spoke, knowing my answer would anger him.

"Lucifer, the angel's gift is the gift of knowing, of wisdom. The Creator wanted to keep man and woman innocent."

"Damn the Creator," he replied with a ferocity that surprised me, although, why was I surprised? He had shown this type of hatred before. "Damn him! He is corrupted and needs to be replaced. I am planning a revolt," he said, suddenly quiet and wary of eavesdroppers. "If I can get enough angels behind me, we can defeat the Creator."

There was something there, the way he said we so surely, without hesitation. He was positive I would follow him. And I would have followed him to the ends of the earth, but to Hell in the other dimensions? I was not sure.

Even so, I could not deny him. I agreed.

And so began my folly.

**A/N: Now that City of Glass is out (which I haven't been able to read yet *sob*), I decided to get a move on and revise this story. Thanks to my wonderful beta, xLokiFoxx. You are awesome! As always reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	2. For the Madness of Lucifer

He became the serpent. He become the emerald serpent in the Tree of Knowledge, who told Eve to eat of its fruit, who, in turn, convinced Adam.

The man and the woman were no longer innocent.

They knew the evil in the world.

The Creator banned them from their paradise in the garden. Lucifer was responsible.

It was the beginning of the end.

When he came to me after the deed was done, his eyes were glowing and his smile was triumphant.

"Love," he gasped, "I have done a wonderful thing this day!" I stayed silent. I had already heard of what he had done and I did not think it wonderful. I thought it foolish and rash. "Oh, love, I have given man and woman the best gift they could ask for."

"And what was that?" My voice was dull, expressionless.

Lucifer drew back and his eyes filled with hurt.

"Love, I made them like us! I have made them—"

"You have done nothing for them!" I cried, my voice rising, "You have only shown them what evil lurks in the shadows behind them. You have only taken them from the only safe haven they will have. You have only removed their innocence!" The hurt in Lucifer's eyes evaporated and he stood up, firm and defiant.

"Raziel, I have given man and woman knowledge. Now," he said, "The angels' gift is not so selfishly kept. The man and woman will be as us now! Do you not see what I've done?"

I did see. I saw why he had done it, too and my mouth was sealed. His anger could be terrible if I said anything.

The Creator, when he learned of Lucifer's role, called the council of angels together. He could never eat of the tree again.

It was then that Lucifer started to plan his rebellion.

He had always been charming, an influential speaker and our numbers grew to almost fifty quite quickly. He called us the Truth, said he knew exactly how we could defeat the Creator and his army, despite the fact that they had many more numbers. He told us that he would make the Angel City anew, that it would be fair and man and woman and all their children wouldn't have to fear anymore.

All this time I stood my his side. His parabati, his brother, his lover.

It was the night before the rebellion. Lucifer and I lay together in the soft fields outside the Angel City. His fingers ran through my golden hair as we talked.

"What will happen tomorrow?" I asked him. A slight breeze had come up and it was blowing a stray lock of dark hair across his forehead. He brushed it back impatiently.

"What will happen tomorrow?" he laughed. His teeth gleamed white in the dying light. "We will go to the Creator's home and pay him a long overdue visit."

I smiled absently at the thought, then asked him my true question. "No, after the battle. What are you going to do?"

For a moment, his face showed emotions of anger, pain, fear, uncertainty, hatred, too many emotions to name, only to be smoothed over with a look of supreme knowledge.

"Why," he superiorly, "I will remake this earth. The cities will no longer be corrupted, the man and woman no longer starving and afraid, the angels no longer powerless. But love, you know all this. Why ask me?

"I wanted to hear it again from you," I said, knowing in my head what my heart wanted to reject. Lucifer was going to destroy everything. Nothing would be the same.

"Oh, it will be beautiful. And you," he whispered, exulted, "you will be a king, love. You will be a king beside me and we will not have to fear the Creator's wrath. We can show all who we truly are, whom we truly love! We do not have to wait for darkness to meet each other like this. You will be my king, love." And turning over, he caught me in a deep, slow kiss. His lips, firm, but soft on mine guided me and I let myself get lost in him. My tongue went into his mouth for a moment and he groaned a deep, guttural groan. I placed a hand on his face and he placed one on mine and for just a minute, nothing was wrong in the world. Bliss was mine for that kiss.

And he drew back. There was a wildness in his eyes, something I couldn't identify, something feral. I remembered the fruit he had once eaten, the juice staining his mouth. Those once-stained lips opened and the laugh of a wild person escaped them.

I had finally seen the madness of Lucifer.

The next morning, I left. I strapped my blade, Maellartach, on and left.

The next morning, I left the only happiness I had ever known.

**A/N: Oooooh! What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out! If anyone can guess who or what I've based this story off of (besides Raziel, nice try), you win. Reveiws are welcome as always!**


	3. For the Battle of Lucifer

Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Red sky in morning, sailor's warning.

An old saying that proved man and woman had more in them that Lucifer credited them for.

It seems that all the events in my life are determined by the morning. It was a red sky that morning.

We all filed in, the Creator's army. I was to be put into the front, as a warning to all the angels in the Truth. Look, even your second-in-command has gone over to my side. Fear us. I was a trophy.

After I left Lucifer, I went to the Creator and told him what the Truth was planning. In response to my warning, the Creator was able to gather the full might of the Angel City's warriors. We stood, waiting, hands on hilts of swords.

I knew that we would crush the Truth and the pain in my chest grew. I was sick and trembling inside for I knew that I would meet Lucifer and it would end for one of us.

Heartbreak was not metaphorical as I had thought. It was a physical, gnawing pain deep in my chest. Every time I thought of him, his beauty, his lips on mine, his musical voice, the pain grew.

And then it began. Lucifer's army of angels, over three hundred strong, marched in, sneers and arrogance painted on their faces. Funny, I had never seen that before. I wondered briefly if I had stayed, would that arrogance be painted on me? I saw the confidence slide off, however, when they saw how many they were facing. The Creator and his full might of angels, stretching as far as the eye can see. Lucifer, they screamed, this is your end!

I unsheathed Maellartach and threw myself into the fray, not caring if I lived or died, knowing that there was nothing left for me here and I could at least do some good before I left. Left, right, up, down. Parry, thrust, block. I did it mindlessly. My friends fell before me, but I didn't care. I was inside myself, escaping the fact of what I was doing.

The only time I was fully aware was when I faced him.

My attention was caught when I saw his blade slide by mine. I looked up. His face was a snarl over… was that pain? We fought. Fought with no abandon. He struck, hard and fast like a snakes. I parried, and went where he would least expect it. But he did expect it. We were parabatai. We protected each other, fought for each other, would die for each other. But look where we were now. Around us, carnage and chaos reigned, but it didn't touch us. All we saw was the other.

"Love," I gasped, when the fighting began to tire me, "love…"

"Love?" Lucifer barked, "Love? I see no love. There was one I loved once, but he never would have betrayed me like this. All I see before me is an angel not worthy of living in the new world I will surely have." And he dove forward, slicing my side. Golden blood poured out and I sucked in air, putting a hand to the wound, falling to the ground. Lucifer raised his weapon, meaning to cut me down. I looked straight into his eyes, the saddest things I had ever seen, before they hardened as he brought the sword down upon me. I shut my eyes, preparing for death.

But it never came. The Creator had Lucifer.

All the action stopped. No one moved.

Is this your leader? the Creator's warriors boomed, Is this Lucifer? A mumbled assent swelled through the crowd. The Creator threw Lucifer with all his formidable strength down, down, down to Hell, those dark places even the angels cannot navigate.

But Lucifer wasn't finished yet. As he fell, he stretched out his hands and grabbed all the angels he passed. They fell down with him.

I felt a tug at my ankle and looked at the source. It was my love. There was hate in his eyes. Hate for me or for this world that had abandoned him, I was not sure, but he did not pull me down. He had only wanted me to see his hate.

The Creator banned us from even saying Lucifer's name. That we must resist any temptation he should bring forth on us. He cleaned up his mess, for life goes on.

All I could see was the hate. The intense, burning hate in Lucifer's eyes that he had wanted me to see.

And yet I loved him still. That was my greatest folly. The love of a fallen angel.

***

We were told by the Creator that we could not visit Lucifer in those dimensions called Hell.

I disobeyed the Creator.

When I went to see Lucifer, I was shocked at what I saw. He had built himself a reflection of the Angel City. The tall spires and towers were recognizable, but only barely. This version was twisted and evil. Instead of golden angels drifting on the streets, demons, creatures who were once angels until Lucifer brought them down with him, crawled, slithered, and darted from building to building. Darkness reigned like permanent dusk. Screams from the smaller demons being torn apart by larger ones pierced my ears. Black ichor, demon blood, ran in the streets. In the center of all this carnage resided Lucifer, called Lord or Satan by his servants, demons that looked like pale slugs with round mouths full of sharp, pointed teeth.

Lucifer sat on a dark throne made of bones; human bones.

I approached him cautiously, still marveling at his beauty, even in this dark setting. When he saw me, he waved away his demon servants and brought his eyes up to mine. I took a step back. His eyes, which had always been dark, were completely black showing no white or iris.

"I am the only angel allowed in Hell," he said, "Why is one of the Creator's angels standing before me?"

"Lucifer," I pleaded, using his Heavenly name, "I only wanted to see you."

"See me? You disobeyed the Creator for that, Raziel? You betrayed me in the rebellion. You left your friends. You killed your friends. Why would I want to see you? Leave me, now, Raziel. I have no connections to the Angel City now. I will make it torture for you every day. So every day you can all think of what you have done."

I stared, uncomprehendingly at him. I tried to speak, but no words came. When Lucifer looked back up, his eyes were blazing.

"I said leave me, Raziel!" he roared, his face contorted with pain and rage. I left him there, standing upon his twisted throne, feeling for the first time tears slide down my cheeks.

There is no worse pain than the refusal of your love.

**A/N**: **And the plot thickens...This is probably my favorite chapter because of all the drama. And sorry for the posting delay. I was on spring break and couldn't post, but I'm back now. All the thanks in the world to Loki for the beta.**


End file.
